Отцы и дети
by StasyRed
Summary: Like father, like daughter, like mother, like son :) Яблочки от яблонек :)


\- Му Гёль, как бы ты хотел провести сегодняшний вечер?

Как назло, именно в этот момент музыка смолкла, и звонкий вопрос Мэри услышал не только тот, к кому она непосредственно обращалась, но и остальные посетители кафе, в том числе, и музыканты "Absolute Perfection", присутствовавшие за столиком в полном составе.

Му Гёль, с полным ртом пива, ответить не успел. За него это сделал Ри Но.

\- Сначала сверху, потом снизу, а потом сзади.

Пффффффффффффт!

Следующие пять минут все с чертыханиями вытирались салфетками.

\- Сам виноват, - сухо прокомментировал фантазию товарища Му Гёль и снова присосался к бутылке.

Мэри потупилась, пряча за волосами заалевшее лицо. Остальные понимающе переглянулись, перемигнулись, но Му Гёль, слишком хорошо знавший приятелей и их последнюю фишку - шуточки над их с Мэри интимными отношениями (вернее, их отсутствием), - поднялся до того как успело прозвучать первое слово.

\- Идем. Мне сегодня еще поработать надо.

Мэри засеменила следом, кивнув всем на прощание.

\- А может, чуть-чуть погуляем? - предложила она, когда они вышли на улицу. - Такая красота...

Весенние сумерки накрыли город сиреневой кисеей, которая ухитрилась подарить подобие обаяния даже замусоренному переулку. Му Гёль кивнул и взял ее за руку. Мэри улыбнулась. Рука у него была уверенная, а кончики пальцев - мозолистыми от гитары, и их чуть шершавое прикосновение к ладони ей ужасно нравилось. Ей все в нем ужасно нравилось - от длинных волос, над которыми он трясся не меньше какой-нибудь гламурной барышни, до непредсказуемого характера.

\- Му Гёль, а куда ты хочешь пойти? - спросила Мэри, прибиваясь ему под бок.

\- Хммм...

\- Все равно, куда, лишь бы побольше секса! - с готовностью прозвенело за спиной.

Ё Хан. Чтобы "Absolute Perfection" - и упустили возможность поиздеваться над своим солистом? Да никогда!

\- И не надоело им... - процедил сквозь зубы Му Гёль и за спиной показал товарищам незамысловатую, но весьма интернациональную фигуру из трех... вернее, из одного пальца. - Идем.

Они бродили по улицам, разыгрывая в "камень-ножницы-бумага", куда поворачивать на следующем перекрестке, и в итоге оказались там, где не стоит оказываться патлатому неформалу и девушке в смешной клетчатой курточке. Особенно ближе к ночи. Что драки не избежать, Му Гёль понял еще до того, как тот, что был пошире в плечах, сочно сплюнул и, потирая кулаки, пошел на них. Он пихнул Мэри себе за спину, стряхнул с плеч гитару и кинулся вперед.

Кан Му Гёль всегда был скор и на слово, и на кулаки. Мэри теперь только качала головой, вспоминая то время, когда искренне верила в правдивость его "а я вообще как голубь - за мир". Как же!.. Первому он успел разбить нос еще до того, как тот понял, что, собственно, произошло. Второй получил в живот шипастым ботинком и с хрюканьем завязался в узел, исключающий дальнейшие действия. На этом эффект внезапности иссяк, и третий...

\- Му Гёль! - взвизгнула Мэри, когда он получил удар, от которого с трудом устоял на ногах.

\- Беги! - прохрипел он, уворачиваясь от следующего.

\- Ах ты, педрила лохматая...

Решение пришло в тот момент, когда, попятившись, она чуть не упала, споткнувшись о гитару. Она не думала, что делает: она видела только Му Гёля, из рассеченной губы которого текла на подбородок кровь.

Перехватиться поудобнее, размахнуться...

Удар, еще один и еще - из чехла донесся хруст. А может, и не из чехла - уж больно странно завалился на землю последний из хулиганов. Зазвенел по асфальту выпавший из его руки нож.

\- Бежим! - выдохнул Му Гёль, хватая ее за руку. - Быстро!

Они кинулась наутек, но заблудились в гаражах. Это их спасло - преследователи почти сразу сбились со следа. Правда, потом пришлось лезть через заборы и с риском для ног пробираться через какую-то стройку. Выбравшись на знакомые улицы, вид они имели такой, что о такси и думать не приходилось - ни один нормальный водитель не посадит в машину двух чумазых оборванцев.

\- Му Гёль... - Мэри развернула его лицо к фонарю. - Боже мой...

\- Да фигня, - отмахнулся он, ощупывая языком распухшую вдвое губу, кровь на которой запеклась багровой коркой. Скула тоже ныла. И подбородок.

\- Вот что. Тут до моего дома два шага - давай зайдем, я тебе хоть лицо обработаю. Иначе нас точно в полицию заберут.

\- Ага, то-то твой отец обрадуется, когда я к вам в таком виде среди ночи завалюсь! Хочешь, чтобы мне еще пару синяков нарисовал?

\- Ты так говоришь, словно он тебя когда-то бил! И вообще, его сегодня нет - он предупредил, что на выходные уедет с дядей на виллу...

Му Гёль нахмурился. Дело было, конечно, прошлое, и с Чжон Ином они сейчас вполне плодотворно сотрудничали, однако любое упоминание о семье последнего по-прежнему действовало ему на нервы.

\- Они друзья детства, - по сотому разу напомнила Мэри. Му Гёль ничего не сказал. - И наконец-то помирились. Пойдем. Заодно помоемся по-человечески, а то я устала под еле теплой водой на одной ноге прыгать.

\- Опять? - переход в брюзгливое настроение произошел в один миг. - Уже и дом мой не нравится? Тогда возвращайся и живи у себя, никто тебя не держит!..

Мэри отмахнулась и взяла Му Гёля под руку. Критику в собственный адрес он всегда воспринимал крайне болезненно, и она привыкла просто не обращать внимания на его реакцию. Он тоже это знал, поэтому, поупиравшись для вида, позволил себя довести до дома, с которым у него были связаны как самые счастливые, так и... просто счастливые воспоминания. Правда, подходить к двери все-таки не рискнул и дожидался на лестнице, когда Мэри отопрет ее своим ключом.

В прихожей было темно.

\- Папа?.. Ау?.. Му Гёль! Идем! Никого нет!

\- А голову ты мне помоешь? - спросил он, спинывая с ног кроссовки.

\- Конечно.

\- О, классно-классно!.. А спинку... - совсем другим голосом спросил он, - ...потрешь?..

\- Сначала дай я тебе ссадины обработаю, балбес!

Он любил, когда она с ним возилась - когда мыла голову и прядка за прядкой расчесывала волосы, когда разминала плечи или, погрузившись в какие-нибудь "Жанровые и стилевые тенденции в драматургии ХХ века", просто рассеянно поглаживала по плечу. И когда она его лечила, он тоже любил. Это было куда лучше, чем, косясь в зеркало, обклеивать себя пластырями самостоятельно: можно было корчиться в театральных страданиях и требовать любви и ласки.

\- А-а-а... Больно-больно!.. Подуй!.. Щиплет!

\- Сейчас... - она смешно надула щеки, и он спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись в покрывало. - Еще?

\- Да, еще. И вот сюда. И сюда. И на щеку. Щека тоже болит.

Он любил перехватывать в поцелуе ее вытянутые трубочкой губы, любил ее смущение, когда до нее доходило, к чему все эти "ай, ногу свело - разомни мне мышцу... да-а, а теперь повыше... еще выше... О... Да-а...".

\- Так как бы ты хотел провести вечер? - спросила Мэри, когда обязательная программа сегодняшнего вечера в виде ужина и ванны была позади, и они навзничь рухнули на ее кровать.

\- М-м-м... Дай-ка подумать... - Му Гёль с деланой серьезностью завел глаза к потолку. - Пожалуй... - он развернулся, подминая ее под себя. - Сначала сверху, потом снизу, а потом сзади.

Она пихнула его в грудь:

\- Фу. Я же тебя столько раз просила прекратить. Пошляк. И озабоченный.

\- Не то слово.

\- А ведь говорил, что не такой, как все!..

Му Гёль озорно улыбнулся:

\- Врал.

Рассмеялась она уже ему в губы.

\- А может, скажем им? - спросила она спустя пять минут, когда он, шумно дыша, стаскивал с головы футболку. - Пусть отстанут...

\- Не отстанут... И вообще, ну их к черту - не хочу о них сейчас думать... Да иди же сюда!.. А-а-ах...

* * *

Они проснулись поздно и проснулись бы еще позже, если бы не звяканье ключей и голос. Голос, при первых звуках которого Му Гёль, еще не до конца придя в себя, слетел с кровати и в чем был - вернее, в чем не был - заметался по комнате, близкий к тому, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно.

\- Заходи... чувствуй себя как дома...

Потом раздалось нервное покашливание, которое перекрыл тихий смешок. Женский. Мэри, завернувшаяся в простыню, хотя по отношению к Му Гёлю это было чистой формальностью, застыла с его трусами в руке. А когда заговорила женщина, то застыл и протянувший к ним руку Му Гёль.

\- Какой ты смешной... Каждый раз одно и то же. Я и так чувствую себя здесь как дома.

Му Гёль пропихнул ком в горло, чуть не проглотив собственный кадык.

\- Кан... Со Ён?.. - выдохнул он и, окончательно потерявшись в безумии только-только начавшегося дня, дернулся к дверям.

Мэри замахала трусами.

\- Стой! - закричала она истошным шепотом. - Ты же голый!

Му Гёль окинул себя взглядом. Довод выглядел весомо. Натянув штаны и едва дав Мэри время впрыгнуть в сарафан, он распахнул дверь, разделяющую комнату и гостиную.

\- Кан Со Ён, что все это значит?! Ты же неделю назад уеха...

Не договорив, он захлопнул дверь, но поздно: изображение уже запечатлелось в памяти, и он не сомневался, что вид матери, слившейся в страстном поцелуе с отцом Мэри, теперь будет преследовать его до самой смерти.

Из гостиной донесся грохот. Кто-то упал с дивана.

\- Папа... - хлопая круглыми глазами, пробормотала стоящая за его спиной Мэри. - Это же был мой папа... и... твоя мама...

Дверь снова распахнулась - на этот раз с другой стороны.

\- Что вы тут делаете?! Откуда вы тут взялись?!

Одного взгляда на багровое лицо отца Мэри хватило, чтобы понять, что возмущение - просто маска, скрывающая смятение и смущение. Ви Дэ Хан стрельнул взглядом на босые ноги дочери, потом - на синяк, расцветающий у Му Гёля под левым глазом, на его губы, выглядящие так, будто он целовался с роем шершней, потом - на разобранную кровать с двумя подушками в изголовье и схватился за сердце.

\- Папа!..

\- Господи, у меня сейчас давление... давление подскочит... Что **он** тут делает?! - указующий перст вонзился в Му Гёля, сразу ставшего будто меньше ростом. - Мы же договорились, что ноги этого негодяя в моем доме больше не будет!

\- Он не негодяй! - хором возразили Мэри и Кан Со Ён, торопливо застегивающая кофточку.

\- Папа, а ты разве не у дяди в гостях?.. - добавила Мэри.

\- У дяди? - усмехнулась Кан Со Ён. - Теперь это так называется?

\- Я... не мог же я сказать... - промямлил Ви Дэ Хан.

\- Кан Со Ён, что ты тут делаешь? - повторил Му Гёль, не сводящий глаза с матери. - Разве ты не уехала в Пусан?

Она театрально вздохнула.

\- Дорогой, мне кажется, что дети имеют право знать. Мэри, мы с твоим папой некоторым образом встречаемся.

И она легко улыбнулась. Ви Дэ Хан выпятил грудь вперед. Му Гёль захлопал глазами.

Мама всегда была полна сюрпризов. Но такого он от нее не ожидал.

Кан Со Ён взглянула на лишившегося дара речи сына.

\- Я так понимаю, вы с Ви Мэри... - Кан Со Ён многозначительно взглянула на кровать, хранящую следы беспокойной ночи и - Мэри проследила за ее взглядом и похолодела - на ее бюстгальтер у тумбочки.

Му Гёль на автомате сделал шаг к Мэри и взял ее за руку.

\- Даже не надейся, - отрезал Ви Дэ Хан. - Я не дам своего благословения, хоть ты тут об стену убейся. Ни-ког-да.

Мэри вздохнула. Плечи Кан Му Гёля поникли, однако руку ее он не выпустил.

\- Дорого-ой... - Кан Со Ён кончиком пальца пощекотала великовозрастному бойфренду шею. - Не надо быть таким категоричным... Они уже долго вместе, и мой сын - хороший мальчик... М-м-м?.. - прижалась головой к его плечу, по-лисьи заглядывая в глаза.

\- Ну... может быть. Может быть. Однажды. Но не сейчас! А теперь... - выразительный взгляд Дэ Хана устремился на дверь.

Дважды повторять не пришлось.

\- Однако... - усмехнулась Кан Со Ён, принимая чашку с кофе - нежданное явление отпрысков сбило настроение, и, к глубокому сожалению Ви Дэ Хана, продолжения не последовало. - А твоя Мэри - горячая штучка.

Он расплылся в самодовольной улыбке:

\- Еще бы! Моя Мэри - самая... Стоп! В каком смысле - "горячая"?!

\- В самом прямом. Ты видел, что она сделала с моим Му Гёлем? Да на нем живого места нет! А его губы?! Кто бы мог подумать, что она любит пожестче - на вид такая невинная девочка...

Она прищурилась и отставила кофе в сторону.

\- Интересно, в кого у нее это, а?..

Ви Дэ Хан, не веря своим ушам, вернул чашку на стол.

* * *

Мэри толкнула Му Гёля локтем в бок.

\- Эй, ты чему улыбаешься?

С самого выхода из ее дома он вел себя странно - фыркал себе под нос, поминутно приобнимал ее за плечи и улыбался, становясь ужасно похожим на кота, только что безнаказанно нализавшегося сметаны.

\- Попомни мои слова, твой отец скоро сдастся.

\- Я бы не была так оптимистична, - со скепсисом возразила она. - Мы уже почти год вместе, а воз и ныне там.

\- Тогда рядом с ним не было Кан Со Ён! Вот увидишь, она нам поможет!

\- Поможет? - усомнилась Мэри.

\- Сказать моей маме "может быть" - это круче, чем расписаться кровью, - подмигнул Му Гёль и, воспользовавшись тем, что в этот утренний час на улице было безлюдно, поцеловал ее в губы. - Идем скорей домой. Я есть хочу.

В груди теплой волной качнулась радость. Она была так счастлива видеть его таким. Счастливым. И Му Гёль был по-настоящему счастлив.

Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не расстегнул чехол от гитары.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
